


selfish reverence 🙏

by AShyCryptid



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gang Rape, M/M, Noncontober, Oral Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShyCryptid/pseuds/AShyCryptid
Summary: Sick and injured, Jin can only stay awake for so long.They find him, weak and helpless.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	selfish reverence 🙏

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i wrote the first draft of this completely feral on my twt and i just had to. i love me a vulnerable man with a strong spirit! and i love trying to break him >:3c
> 
> this is for day 2: somnophilia of noncontober!

Holed up in an abandoned home far from any village and any allies, Jin tends to his wounds. The cuts sting, his blood seeps into the cloth of his armor. The fight took more out of him than he expected. 

He takes purchase on the first floor in the corner of a room. Tattered cloth covers his shivering form as the fall breeze comes through the gaps and cracks but Jin has nowhere else to go for now. 

With shaky fingers he applies the salves and frowns at the burn when he twitches and his fingers dig a bit deeper into his wound. Still, he does as best as he can to smear on the herbal concoction where he’s still bleeding and hopes that his fever breaks in the night. 

He wraps his bandages tightly and gathers his weapons close. Jin wraps a strip of cloth around the tanto to his hand. It will never slip, even in his most vulnerable state.

He takes out the medicinal powder, bitter on his tongue, and swallows it down with a gulp of cool water. Jin waits, and waits and hopes he doesn't get found. His limbs get heavier, the medicine kicks in. By the time he wakes,  _ he hopes _ , he should've fought off most of his wound's infection and broke the fever.

. . .

. .

.

A hushed voice echoes in his ears. He feels a muted pressure on his body. It prods and pokes but Jin can't move to stop it, the medicine forcing his muscles to relax. His eyes can't open and yet, he feels.

Cool air meets his chest, a muttering above him, a creeping horror settles in his belly.

It takes a while before he realizes. Hands grope him greedily, squeezing the flesh of his chest, fingers smoothing over his lips and parting them to press on his tongue.

Involuntarily, Jin swallows.

He hears more voices, feels his body get moved as every layer of protection gets peeled away, as those hands trail down the muscles of his body. Another hush, a warm hand on his head making him sink back into the dark void of unconsciousness.

His soul shivers at their touch but his body cannot push them away.

They part his legs, spread him wide, their stares are heavy. They haven't seen a woman in so long. He's the Ghost, Lord Sakai, he saves his people. 

But this is how they need him.

* * *

They find him, fever sick, his bandages loose and bled through. They tend to him. Careful hands replace his bandages, apply fresh salves and they eat his food in return.

Lord Sakai still sleeps.

And he is terribly weak and beautiful.

"He won't wake up." One of them points out. And it's true, the Ghost has not woken from his fevered slumber throughout their treatment. Their hands tremble. No one knows who reaches out among the four of them.

It's just a simple repayment is all, they think.

The night is cold, their Lord should warm them as thanks. His lips are pink and petal soft, the fever has made his mouth meltingly hot. So they peel away his clothes, put aside his weapons and turn Ghost back to man.

In the dim candlelight they spread his legs apart, the shadows hiding faintly what they look for. They pour oil into their hands, aching to touch bruised and broken skin.

A hand grasps at his soft cock, stroking him carefully. Slowly, they gain bravery. His fingers press at their Lord’s hole. The puckered flesh gives way easily to the man's slick fingers. Their Lord is so hot inside, so inviting. He adds a third finger and the Ghost does not wake.

He hears a groan so he looks up and he sees another pries Lord Sakai's lips apart with oiled fingers before sinking his cock in. The Ghost's lips shine in the candlelight as the man presses his cock deeper into his mouth. The image of their Lord's cheek bulging with their hot flesh has all of them burn with need.

Quickly he thrusts, fingers lubing him up carefully, stretching him just enough to take them, pressing in deep to see how much Jin will take-

"Do that again." He hears from the one stroking Jin's cock. He rubs against the same spot inside him and that makes his cock jump and leak with clear fluid.

He hears a low laughter tinted with hunger.  _ "Our Lord will enjoy this." _

And oh what a sight it would have been.

He cannot wait any longer. Mind filled with the image of this beautiful man writhing in pleasure underneath him, gasping and awake and so openly wanting, he pulls his fingers out and guides his aching length to his hole.

He'd done his work well, but he can't help cursing when his cock gets swallowed up by tight heat. He had... intended to go slowly but he cannot control his hips. The Lord's body is so soft and hot inside, something about him demands to be fucked and filled.

The men around him talk but he cannot hear them, he's too focused on the delicious, tight heat.

Tsushima's mightiest force, unconscious and vulnerable, legs spread and being speared through with their bodies. Oh how this Lord's subject is weak and wanting before him.

The others help him fuck Jin deeper. Hands hook under Jin's knees and pull them up, careful not to aggravate his wounds. The one stroking their Lord grins filthy.

He feels Jin's walls clench around him, his sack drawing up tight. He sees the man at their Lord’s mouth groan as he chokes on his cock but his eyes never open. Thick cum oozes from the side of his mouth and the man gathers it up with his fingers and presses it back in.

He sees his Lord swallow, the slight wrinkle of his brow, the gasp for air after the man pulls away just for another to take his place.

_ Kami... _

He feels the heat coil in his belly, Jin's walls clenching helplessly around him. He's so close, he can't stop now.

And with a surprise, it is  _ Jin _ that spills his seed first. Cum spills from his cock over the other man's hand and pools in the hollows between muscles. 

How could he hold back after that?

The feeling of his body milking his cock. The sight of him, of his Lord feeling pleasure unaware of who gives it, has him thrusting harder, rougher, has him wanting to defile him and have his cum stain the insides of someone so powerful… so venerable… so  _ weak  _ before them.

Pleasure racks through his body as his orgasm takes him.

He groans, sinking into the hilt, pausing, making sure he lets out everything inside his Lord until one of the others pushes him back, eager for a turn.

He falls back, and shuffles to the side and he sees them spit into the slight gape of their Lord's hole and press in with much less mercy than him.

His cock aches as he looks at their sleeping Lord covered in his own cum. He sees a hand lead Jin's to their hard length and he wonders. The hand calloused by years of samurai code. The hand that's killed hundreds of invaders.

How would it feel to be stroked by that hand?

He reaches out again for another forbidden taste.

* * *

Daylight breaks over him, bright rays shine through the torn paper of the window waking him up. His fever's broken, his bandages have been replaced. His body aches in places he’s never felt pain before. 

He feels... empty and sick. Salt and bitter musk linger on his tongue and dried fluid cracks on his thighs.

He gags on the taste, the feeling, the burning pain between his legs. 

Thick fluid leaks from his hole warm with his body heat and Jin... He knows. His hand grips tight on his tanto, eyes closed in frustration, such useless preparation.

He knows and could not stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and sharing in jin’s agony with me! <3


End file.
